


Just Friends

by Me_Is_A_Funyon



Series: Pernico in High School [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: AU, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 20:19:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1701233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Me_Is_A_Funyon/pseuds/Me_Is_A_Funyon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico di Angelo isn't very fond of well...people. Not since his family died anyway. Hazel Levesque wants Nico to feel happy again, being a fussing sister and all. A girl can help him, she thinks. Or will it be a certain Percy Jackson?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Friends

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at summaries don't you think xD I've had this in my head for a while now and boom!here you go :)

'I don't want to go there' was all Nico do Angelo could think. Nope, he just doesn't want to go to High School. Especially one in a new neighborhood where he doesn't know anybody. But here he was, getting out of the bus with his sister Hazel at his side to Centaurion High. He looked at Hazel, and as always he was impressed. She was possibly the most beautiful girl he's ever seen, both of his sisters are. Bianca was his other sister's name. Nico always thoughts she would be a model when she grew up. Her olive skin was beautiful, not like his pale one. Her sweet brown eyes so welcoming. Her smile encouraging you to keep going, even after bad things happened. The way her soft hair flowed down to the small of her back, and the way she liked to pick it up in a perfect French braid. Bianca di Angelo was truly beautiful. But so was Hazel Levesque, his sister that IS alive. Her wavy, cinnamon colored hair always bouncing since she was always jumpy and excited. Her hazel eyes made you want to get out of your hole and keep going, always determined. Her Hazel skin so soft and beautiful. She could make you feel like you were eating chocolate, so nice and fussy and all of that inside. Bianca died saving some boy from getting run over by a car, but Hazel was still here and she would become the most beautiful model in the world like Bianca couldn't. In Nico's eyes, though, she already was.

"You ready?" asks his sister Hazel. She's always been protective of him, even if she's a year younger. Hazel always felt the need to protect him from everything, now that Nico had lost his other sister. She also despised his mother, since she killed herself because of being so weak and left him alone. Then the father who abandoned him, never to be seen again. In a way she was thankful that their father, Hades, had cheated on Maria with Marie. That's ay Nico and Hazel were brother and sister. Hazel always thought that she and Marie had been Nico's heroes, saving him from those foster homes and abusive families. Nico believed so, too. But he didn't think he deserved being saved. He was the short, sickly thin kid who was always in the shadows. His pale skin made him look more ghostly than an actually ghost. Speaking from experience, since he's talked to ghosts. Weird gift, he knows, but finds it comforting to deal with dead people better than living ones.

"As ready as I'll ever be," he replies. Hazel smiles encouragingly as they make their way to the school. It was huge, Nico had to admit. A centaur with a bow and arrow ready was on the middle, the stone so white light reflected from it. The pillars reminded Nico of the time he visited Greece, Corinthian like he learned. White marbles covered the building, making it shined bright like a diamond. Everything was so organized and neat, it made Nico want to puke. Sure, he doesn't like messy places. But this place was designed like it was a palace for gods or something. As they entered the golden doors, Nico let himself take in the place. If his life wasn't so sucky, he might've thought he was a god. The place was so big and impressive, Nico didn't notice Hazel walking away already. He jogged a bit to catch up to her. 

"This place is...wow," he breathes. Hazel chuckles and opens the door to the office. 

"If you think the place is awesome, wait until you meet the people. You'll meet my friends soon enough," she says. Nico and Hazel are greeted by a nice-looking lady. Her blond hair was tied up in a bun. Her name tag read 'Mellie'. 

"What may I help you with?" she asks kindly. Her voice was soft, but full of authority. 

"I'm Hazel Levesque, this is my brother Nico di Angelo. He's new and he needs his schedule. Plus, he could really use a tour of the place," says Hazel. Nico looked at her and raised an eyebrow. Hazel demanded a lot eh? Good, she can deal with any problem that comes her way. She's wasn't like that when Nico met her. She was calm and shy, Nico showed her other ways. She and learned, and Nico felt proud of her truly.

"Would you like to give him a tour?" asks Mellie. She's rummaging through some papers, probably in look for Nico's schedule. 

"My band teacher wanted me to get there early, to practice my French Horn. Is there anybody willing to do it?" asks Hazel. Mellie grabs a walkie talkie from the counter. She talked with some dude, a voice barely recognizable. All he could catch on was "Can you send me... Thanks!" Mellie gave the schedule to Nico and smiled warmly.

"You're tour guide will come here any minute now. He's in you grade actually. Hope you like the school!" she says. Nico thanks her and walks out of the office. Hazel kisses his cheek and waves goodbye as she runs off to her class. He waits there a few minutes when he feels a tap on his shoulder. He turns around to face a boy who was about the same height as him. He has brown eyes with a hint of madness in them. The boy is wearing a mischievous smirk. If Nico had to describe him, he'd say the boy looked like a Latino Elf. Still, he found that cute in a way. Especially those pointy ears, they made him look even cuter. 

"Hi! My name's Leo Valdez! You can call me the Super Sized Mc-Schizzle. What's your name?" the kid could really speak quickly. 

"I'm Nico di Angelo," says Nico, awkwardly shaking the boy's hand. He wasn't used to physical contact, unless it was a sweet gesture from Hazel. 

"Shy are we. Don't worry, hanging out with me will shake that off," says Leo. 

"Good luck," mutters Nico. Leo chuckles and clasps him on the back. Nico was about to protest about the contact, but kept his mouth shut. This kid seemed cool, and Nico would never admit it, he thought he was...dateable. They starts walking around the school, Leo pointing towards classrooms and telling Nico how horrible the teachers were. They passed the gymnasium and Leo stopped. He waved at somebody in the pool. Nico turned around to look at the boy who was getting out of the pool. And may Nico say, he was hot. The definition of hot. Jet-black hair, sea green eyes, and a kind but kind of tricky smile too. He looked like the type of kid that would play pranks on even teachers. What caught Nico's attention was the boy's abs. He'd seen strong people, but this boys as perfect. As in, not too much but not too little. He was blushing furiously since the boy was only wearing a speedo, a tight speedo. Not the pants, no, the underwear ones. Nico might have fainted. 

"Sup Perce," says Leo while fist bumping the boy. 

"Hey Leo. Who's this?" asks Percy, motioning towards Nico. If Nico was the type of guy who flirted way too much, he would've started squealing. But no, Nico was very manly.

"This is Nico, the new kid. He's Hazel's brother," explains Leo. 

"Nico to meet you, I'm Percy Jackson. I'm the captain of the swim team, if you're wondering why I'm at the pool at 7 in the freaking morning," Percy shakes Nico's hand. Nico felt a spark as soon as he came in contact with the boy. Leo starts talking with Percy! but Nico isn't paying attention. He's staring at Percy, or more like Percy's lips. Embarrassing, you could say that.

"Nico?" Leo wakes him up of his daze.

"Hmmm?" he replies intelligently. 

"Like what you see?" Percy winks at him. Nico calmed down his blush and managed a scowl at Percy.

"Can we leave?" he asks Leo, but still staring at Percy. Leo nods happily and says goodbye to Percy. 

"Sorry man. I didn't mean to offend you," says Percy, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly. 

"It's okay, I'm just not a morning person," replies Nico, and with that leaves with Leo. Nico finds out that Leo loves mechanics and plans to become an engineer some day. He finds put that his mom died on a fire he started, and Nico spills his beans about his family as well. They both had classes together, and thankfully he had none with Percy. If he did, he might have died. He met Leo's best buddy, Jason. He was blond with electric blue eyes. The scar on his lip made him look like a warrior for some reason. But it was a stapler the enemy, not really heroic. He looked like a jock, captain of the football team, but he was nice and smart. Nico could imagine him as a Roman god. Then there was Piper, Jason't girlfriend. She was sweet and her voice was so charming you just wanted to do everything she said. Her eyes seemed to be ever changing, not deciding what color to stay as. Her short hair had a pink feather, which made her look badass and gorgeous at the same time. He actually met Hazel's boyfriend, since he had math with him. Hazel was a year younger, so he didn't see her Ina my of his classes. But at least he'd made some friends.  
"Sparky and Beauty Queen are the love experts. Beauty Queen was likely born like that, Sparky was contaminated because of her. You should see their arguments, over couples!" says Leo. I crack a smile and shake my head. 

"Di Angelo smiled! Quick, take a picture!" Leo put his fingers on a rectangle and pretended to take a picture. Nico rolled his eyes playfully.

"Consider yourself lucky," he says. The bell rings and Leo wiggles his eyebrows.

"Now I am, lunch!" he exclaims.

"I don't have lunch now," Nico frowns.

"Then you probably have it with Fishy and Bookworm," says Leo. Nico's about to ask who they were, when Leo runs away to lunch. He sighs and walks to his next class. It was boring, considering the teacher didn't even bother to actually teach anything. He just sat there drinking Diet Coke or Diet Pepsi, Nico wasn't sure, and told them to recreate some historical event. Nico just sketched the entire class. When class was over, he went to the cafeteria. He sat in the farthest table from everybody. Nobody was sitting there, so he liked it. He grabbed his lunch and ate a few bites from it. Looking around, he noticed Percy. New as sitting at a table with some tough looking people. A guy with sandy hair was laughing at something Percy had said. A guys with an eyepatch was wrestling with a girl who had a bandana and a military jacket. Just a regular day in High School. Then Nico noticed Percy had an arm draped over a blond girl's shoulder. She shook him off and laughed at his pouting. He looked like a cute baby seal. The blond girl had stormy gray eyes which seemed to hypnotize everybody around her. Percy spilled some water on her and she punched his arm playfully. Nico's heart sank. Of course he would have a girlfriend. And he felt stupid for thinking for even a second he had a shot with the boy. Nico took out his book, Illusion. It was quite interesting, since it was so confusing. He started eating yogurt, careful not to get any on his gloves. Well, stylish gloves. He had a motorcycle and dressed for it, don't judge. His aviator jacket was making him sweat, so he took it off to reveal his hoodie. Okay, new wasn't so scrawny. He had a big of muscle, not much though. Nico was halfway pulling out the spoon from his mouth when he heard someone come up to him. 

"Hey Di Angelo, mind if I seat?" asks Percy freaking Jackson. Nico blushes lightly, but he's thankful he's in a dark corner. Percy doesn't wait for an answer and just sit downs. Nico turns his focus back to the book. Percy clears his throat and Nico looks at him. Percy looks nervous and kind of jumpy. 

"What's wrong?" asks Nico.

"Oh, um, well," Percy stutters. Nico actually finds that cute. And mentally scolds himself for it.

"Do you want to go out with me?" Percy suddenly blurts. Nico stares at him wide-eyed.

"If this is some sort of joke, I don't like it," he finally says, glaring daggers at Percy. Percy quickly shakes his head.

"It's not a joke! I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to," he mumbles the last part.

"What about that girl?" Nico points at the blond girl.

"Oh, Annabeth? She's my best friends, not my girlfriend," says Percy. Nico thinks about it before he says yes. 

"What?" asks Percy.

"Yes, I'll go out with you," he says. Percy grins and kisses him full on the lips. Nico just sits there, redder than a tomato. There were some cat calls and wolf whistles. 

"See you after school then," says Percy, before running back to his table. Nico runs out of the lunch room as soon as the bell rings. Some people look at him and smirk. Others whisper 'He's so lucky Percy Jackson asked him out'. He runs to Leo on his way to the last class. 

"Heard the news bro. Good job!" Leo high fives him. Nico bites his lip to keep from smiling. 

"And I got a date too! Calypso, the girl I told you about," says Leo, sounding proud with himself. 

"Guess we're both lucky today," says Nico. Leo grins and Hazel comes rushing to him. 

"Nico! You're going on a date with Percy! That's so great!" Hazel talks fast also. 

"Yup, I have a date," says Nico, smiling a bit to himself. 

"Gotta get you ready for your boyfriend!" Hazel rushes off before Nico can respond. Yes, he doesn't have the best life. But who knows? Maybe he won't have a sucky life either.

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at writing Pernico, I'm sorry guys. But hey, I was bored lil bunnies. Leave comments! Or don't, whatever works xD


End file.
